Teach Me
by bellatrxx
Summary: Miranda decides to take Andrea with her for a weekend in the Hamptons. Who knows what Andrea could teach her in 3 days? [rated M for later chapters]
1. Chapter 1

This idea came to me while I was talking to my Andy and well, I wrote it down (obviously). This will be a multichapter and I'll finish it as fast as possible. Hoe y'all enjoy it and tell me what you think on a review. Bisous!

* * *

Andy was typing away on her computer, fingers moving as she read line after line of her notes, when she heard Miranda calling her. Clicking with her mouse to save what she already completed, she got up and took the note pad from her table, heels clicking on the cold floor as she stopped near the glass table on which Miranda was resting her elbows gracefully. "Yes, Miranda?" she replied, pen already inclined so she could start writing right away. She observed as her boss breathed and seemed to think, ignoring her for a couple of moments. It was unnerving and Andy found her shifting from one foot to the other.

Regaining her bearings, Miranda looked over the girl and almost smiled – she had changed so much. After the incident in Paris, Andrea seemed to work even harder and dress better, set to impress and conquer anyone around her. God only knew how badly she had conquered Miranda with those chocolate eyes and that easy smile, no need for brands and perfumes, no. All it took to conquer the queen of fashion was a smile, and that Andrea had plenty to offer. But she couldn't dwell on those things, after all planes needed to be made if she wanted to take the girl and her twins to the Hamptons. It was a prolonged weekend alright, but Miranda Priestly never stopped. Nor did Runway for as long as she was the Editor in Chief.

"Andrea, I will be going to my house on the Hamptons this weekend and I want you to accompany me, of course the twins will come along. I could not tell them I wasn't able to go so I decided we could work from there on Friday and have the rest of the weekend free from any issue that might arise." To say that Andy was surprised was an understatement, she couldn't believe her ears. She had plans – which consisted of lots of Netflix and foods – and Miranda was raining on her parade. Well, her plans were indeed shitty but she had no one else to spend time with since her friends stopped talking to her after she broke up with Nate. Actually, it could be quite the opportunity, spending the weekend with Miranda. Who else got the chance to see her with her guard down? Wearing casual, comfortable clothing and having a bit of fun. Andy would make sure Miranda had fun on the weekend, at least for some hours.

"You will go home with me today and this evening, Roy will drive us" Miranda said, unaware the woman before her was at a loss for words. "But… uh, Miranda. I need to pack, don't I?" Andy asked timidly, only remembering the rule of never asking Miranda anything after speaking. "Don't be absurd, Andrea. Find Nigel and tell him to pack you casual clothes from the Closet. Be ready to leave at four. That's all." The white haired woman said, turning her chair to the windows – a clear sign she wanted to be left alone. Andy quickly shot out from the office, stopping at her desk to leave her note pad before continuing to Nigel's office and the Closet.

After discussing over what to bring or not, Nigel made her take a large handbag filled with what he thought appropriate – including a cerulean one piece bath suit, with a far too low neckline and panels of black see-through fabric on the sides. While Andy thought it was far too revealing and inappropriate, Nigel said the neckline could be less low if she just used the zipper and saw it as the perfect chance for the brunette to finally have the almighty Miranda Priestly on the palm of her hand. It was no secret to him the love Andy carried around for the devil in Prada and nor was the same feeling the older woman had for Andrea, which she kept trying to hide. When the girl finally got out of the Closet and went back to her desk, she saw it was almost 3 o'clock in the afternoon and she still had loads of work to do.

Smiling as she deposited the bag under her desk, Andy set back to work – emailing some people and arranging everything to be perfect in the Hamptons' mansion while texting Roy so he could be ready to pick them up at four. She also called the twins, telling them in a low tone to ask Cara to help them with their bags, packing them for a weekend filled with fun, which meant a lot of bathing suits for the girls. When she had time to look at the small watch she had on today, it was 3:55 and Miranda was already shuffling the papers she wanted to bring with her into a small suitcase that Andy would obviously carry.

Getting up, she went to the small closet behind her desk to get Miranda's coat and bag. Just as she returned, the woman strode out of her office and took her coat, putting it on and turning to Andrea, clearly waiting not so patiently. With quick moves, Andy was ready and they both walked over to the elevator after Miranda told the new second assistant to go home and keep herself available at all times. The brunette smirked, knowing the game Miranda was playing, because surely she had no intentions on calling the poor woman during her weekend.

In no time, they were inside the car and Roy was taking on the busy New York traffic like a pro. Miranda was watching the pedestrians come and go in a blur when Andy decided to open her mouth "Hu… I hope this will be a nice weekend for you and the girls. They told me they missed you this week" as soon as she blurted that, her eyes closed and she realized her mistake. She had promised the girls Miranda would never know about their friendship and yet, here she was, vomiting word after word. "And when did they tell you such things?" the woman asked and with only that question, the atmosphere in the car dropped like a nail into water.

"Ahn, well. I called them two days ago and they told me. Well, Cassidy told me while Caroline kept trying to talk about their upcoming piano presentation." She said fast, mouth closing shut after she was done. "What a useful information" Miranda said with disdain, rolling her eyes at the fear the girl was showing. "It's fine, Andrea. My girls already told me they call you all the time. They surprisingly like you very much" and there was the sting. Surprisingly liked her? Surprisingly? What the hell did she mean by surprisingly? Andy had no time to confront Miranda about her choice of words as the car rolled to a stop in front of the townhouse and they both had to get out to fetch the girls along with Miranda's LV bags. Their insistence in taking things there made no sense to Andy because they surely had some clothing and belongings in the Hamptons' mansion. God only knew what went in rich people's heads sometimes.


	2. Chapter 2

Alright, here it is! I lost a bit of my inspiration these days... but now it's all coming back to me. I hope you like it and please, review it with what you think! I'm eternally grateful towards those that have already reviewed. I read every single one and try to make this better for all of us. Once again, I hope y'all enjoy it. Bisous!

* * *

As soon as Miranda's LV were in the trunk, fighting for space with the twin's bags and Andy's own handbag; they were off to the Hamptons. Caroline had practically bounced down the stairs, almost tripping and breaking her neck in the process and Andy had to physically stop her from bouncing the remaining stairs so she could reach he car. With a smile, the girl shrieked she was riding shot gun while Andy could do nothing but look at Miranda for guidance.

With a gentle shrug, Miranda entered through the car's back door and not so patiently waited for all of them. Andy was at a loss to where she should sit and stood on the pavement, not moving until Cassidy tugged her down by her sleeve "Andy?" the girl called, finally having the woman's attention. "Yes, Cass?" the brunette turned to look at her, a small smile already on her lips as her hand traveled north and caressed the girl's red hair, waiting for her to talk "Can I be at the window?" she asked, turning big puppy eyes on Andy – which wasn't fair, because surely everyone knew how soft the woman was.

Sighing, Andy agreed and entered the car with bated breath, waiting for Miranda to turn her way and question why she was sitting so close that their thighs actually touched. No such thing came nor did the editor shuffle away from her as Andy was now quite aware of the heat that was suddenly between them. It had nothing to do with the car's AC because Roy always kept it at the same degree, and the brunette couldn't help but think that Miranda was intentionally keeping their thighs almost conjoined.

Her mind was a whirlwind of facts and happenings, her thoughts fluttering around ideas and the woman beside her. Andy hadn't dared to look over her yet and when she finally did, three things dawned on her. One: the car was no longer moving. Two: there was only Andy and Miranda inside the car – Roy had pulled over in front of the Hamptons' mansion and gotten out to help the girls with their baggage; which meant the driver did all the work while the girls ran through the door to greet whoever was inside. Three: Miranda was asleep. Miranda fucking Priestly was asleep and apparently it was up to Andy to wake her up. That is, if she had the courage. The brunette wasn't afraid, no. She simply couldn't wake Miranda up because the woman looked so very different while sleeping and Andy intended on spending a couple minutes studying her; just like a photographer studies the landscape for the best light.

Her heart thumped inside her chest as she observed the woman breathe, bosom rising and falling in a slow pattern. She looked so peaceful, so beautifully icy. Not in a bad way, of course. Miranda was the perfect image of an Ice Queen – slumbering, waiting for a warm kiss to break the spell. Andy suddenly couldn't imagine herself without Miranda in her life. She couldn't see herself but beside the white haired woman, helping her or whatever the destiny brought their way. Why couldn't Miranda see? See how badly Andy had fallen for her? See how much love she tried to show in her eyes every single time she looked at Miranda?

Cocking her head to the side, she still watched Miranda. Wonderful Miranda. Magnetic Miranda. She was like the sun and the others were simply basking in the gigantic light she shed upon everywhere she went. With a sad smile, a smile that showed the girl knew her feelings would never be reciprocated; Andy laid her hand lightly on the other's woman leg – right above her knee. Squeezing softly, she called Miranda once, testing the waters. She called two more times before squeezing the flesh beneath her palm a little firmer.

Slowly, but surely, foggy blue eyes opened and an ivory hand fell upon Andy's. The brunette looked over the woman's face once again and softly said "We're here", eyes falling to their still connected hands. Miranda seemed to have noticed their limbs just now, eyes moving from their state to the brunette's face like a hawk, watching as Andrea's eyes softened and her hand squeezed her thigh softly just one more time before retreating – leaving a burning trail behind it. The older woman didn't know what to say, so she nodded and opened her door, climbing out with more grace than any other woman Andy had ever known.

Eyes cast downward; Andy got out of the car as well and closed the door behind her. She dismissed Roy with a wave, knowing the man was anxious to get home and be with his pregnant wife. Miranda was nowhere to be seen nor were their bags. Javier probably had them already and she was worrying uselessly but Andy entered the house and closed the door nonetheless. The twins came barreling towards her and Andy woofed – quite like Patricia when she laid down – when she was engulfed by four arms that held her tight.

"Andyyyyyyy, you must come with us to the pool tomorrow. You have to!" Cassidy said with the side of her face pressed against the woman's stomach. Caroline bobbed her head up and down, and raised her face to smile at Andy. When the brunette was opening her mouth to answer, Miranda came from the kitchen with a small smile playing on her lips as she took in the scene "Girls, I'm sure you can wait until Saturday. Tomorrow Andrea and I will be working but you two still can have some fun in the pool and use that video game mommy bought for you this week". Andy smirked knowingly, since she was the one to tell the new second assistant to purchase and have it sent directly to the mansion.

The girls started to pout but Miranda raised a sculpted eyebrow, clearly signing them to forego any scene. Andy smiled down at them one more time and winked "Now go off to bed, munchkins. Tomorrow will be busy" and just like that, the twins were climbing up the stairs quite fast. Andy looked over at Miranda, who seemed to be watching her with the smallest of smiles on her painted lips. "As you said, tomorrow will be quite the busy day…" she said, approaching Andrea with a sway to her hips that wasn't there before. "I suggest you rest well, Andrea" Miranda finished, brushing past the brunette and smirking all the way up the stairs.

Andy was still trying to process what Miranda said when the door to the woman's bedroom closed and she raised her eyes to the ceiling "Holy fuck, I'm so screwed".


	3. Chapter 3

Holy sweet mother of god, I was so out of ideas for this fic! But here I am, once again. Thank you so so much for all those reviews, I am eternally grateful. This is for my Andy, who waited (not so patiently) for this update. Hope y'all enjoy it and tell me what you thought. Bisous!

* * *

Sleep was an evasive activity for Andy that night. She kept replaying what Miranda had said to her and the way it was said, barely being able to close her eyes before the sun rose. Her body didn't want to rest against the cool sheets beneath her nor did the head she had on top of a soft pillow. This bed was probably – no, scratch that, it WAS – the most comfortable bed she had ever been in and she couldn't even close her eyes without Miranda coming to mind like a damned ghost?

Life wasn't easy on Andy but with a deep sigh, she decided to close her eyes and keep them that way until her brain calmed down enough. Images of the woman haunted her, mocking her with those blue eyes and a surprisingly easy smile, making Andy smile herself. It was almost in the wee hours of the morning when she finally got her needed rest.

* * *

Things weren't faring very well in Miranda's bedroom, to be honest. The older woman – just as her assistant – kept replaying what she said to Andrea and how she said it. More importantly, why had she said it? Why had she let a piece of her infatuation come up to the surface? Was she flirting? Was she ready to flirt with somebody?

Surely, she had been single for months now; despite the numbers of men and women that Andrea managed to dodge her from. Only God knew how many times she heard the phrase "Why don't we go to a nice place and have a quiet dinner?", and only Andrea knew how she despised such things. Andrea truly understood her need to be focused on her work and on her girls; she saw to her every single need after all. If Miranda thought about a hot cup of coffee, there was Andrea, heels clicking on the floor as she brought it to Miranda. Sometimes, this connection they seemed to share spooked the older woman to her very core.

There was something the girl didn't know. A small but very important fact, the true masterpiece on the puzzle that made Miranda Priestly up. There was only one for the white haired woman to love. And that one was Andrea.

Perhaps this weekend came in a nice time, Miranda thought while drifting off to sleep, after all; how longer would she wait to have the girl? Miranda Priestly wasn't known for her patience. Thinking on ways to seduce the young woman, Miranda feel asleep with a small smirk playing on her lips.

* * *

When morning took over, sunshine coming through Miranda's curtains, there was nothing that could hold back her girls. They were always early risers and made sure Miranda woke up with them to enjoy the soft rays of the morning. This Friday was no different and they barely waited to open the door like mad psychos and pounce on their sleeping mother. "Moooooom, wake up!" Caroline screamed a little bit too close to Miranda's ear, making the woman almost jump from her own skin. "Caroline, my darling…" she sighed "Not so loud; got it. Sorry mommy". Whenever one of the girls did something wrong, they used the "mommy thing" on Miranda.

It always worked.

With a smile, Miranda shrugged "It's quite alright" and glanced at the small bedside clock, noticing the hour and groaning while eyeing her daughters. "Why must you wake me up at such time, babies? I love you but for the love of God, why?" with a giggle, Cassidy answered while snuggling against her side "We love you, mommy. That's why" the girl winked at her sister, that took the cue and snuggled against the other side of her mother.

Chuckling lowly, Miranda rolled her eyes and asked the girls on Andrea's whereabouts. Cassidy looked over at Caroline, who answered "Well, we woke her up half an hour ago. She said she would take a shower and go down to the kitchen to talk to Anna" Miranda tried to smile at her girls once more but images of Andrea in the shower, hot water streaming against her alabaster skin sent shivers down her spine.

Cocking her head to the side, Miranda realized she had spent a small amount of time imagining all kinds of dirty things people shouldn't think on when surrounded by children. Especially when the children were her own. Shaking her head softly, the woman regained her bearings and patted the girls on the back, sitting up on her bed. "Girls, please go down and start with your breakfast while I take a shower" she said, smiling at the clothing the girls had on.

Cassidy was covered with a robe, but Miranda knew a bikini like Caroline had on was under the fluffy fabric. "And don't go to the pool right after eating. The 1 hour rule is still on, despite your age" Caroline huffed, looking at her sister – who was agreeing with her mother and came down from the bed, standing beside it. With a sigh, the small redhead also agreed and hopped out from the bedroom, Cassidy soon following after bidding a small bye to their mother.

Miranda got up and went into the bathroom, taking a shower to refresh herself. After less than 20 minutes, she was dressed in black slacks and a casual sangria blouse, foregoing shoes and walking down the stairs bare footed while trying to place her fringe behind her ear. That stubborn lock of hair was always falling upon her forehead and eye, but she couldn't get rid of it as it was her signature mark.

She tiptoed into the kitchen – a strange habit she had picked up when the girls were smaller and she had to check up on them through the night. Andrea raised her head from her breakfast and before she could smile or even say anything, the older woman placed a single finger on her own lips, a clear sign for silence.

The girls had their back turned to the kitchen entrance and Miranda planned on scaring them, just to remind them of their earlier years. Going on her tiptoes, she got close enough to them and brought her hands forward, each one falling on the girl's side. "Ahaaaaaa!" she said loudly, making her girls release a small sound of fear. She couldn't say if they whimpered or shrieked in a low voice, but her prank was successfully done and she released the girl's waists.

Andrea was laughing with Anna, their cook, while watching as the girls scowled at Miranda. She looked over at said woman, who kept her eyes fixed on what the young woman was wearing. Laughter dying on her throat, Andy looked down at herself – although the jeans shorts Nigel packed for her were indeed, a little bit shorter than average, she saw nothing wrong with them. And her black tank top was stylish covered by an open shirt. Even now, she didn't know what that fabric was but it certainly wasn't flannel.

"Ahn, hi Miranda" she said, nervously staring at the older woman. Miranda had yet to remove her eyes from the woman's long toned legs but something prevented her from looking away. With a will she rarely used nowadays, the woman eyed the rest of the girl's clothing and finally gazed into her eyes. With a smile taking over her lips, Miranda knew her nightly formed plans would suit her just fine.

Andrea wouldn't know what hit her.


	4. Chapter 4

To everyone that has reviewed, a huge thank you! You guys have no idea how a single review can make me happy for days. This is for Andy, that bitch has no patience and nearly drove me crazy. Thank you so much once again, I hope y'all enjoy! Bisous!

* * *

It shouldn't be too hard, Miranda thought, to seduce her innocent little assistant. She didn't dwell too long on these kinds of perversions because every time she remembered what Andrea was – innocent, pure, naïve, YOUNG – her head felt heavy and something like shame burned deep inside her guts. But then she would look at the woman before her, reading or typing along on her computer and every single thought would just disappear.

How couldn't the girl see? They were perfect for each other. Miranda would be anything she wanted, do whatever she asked. She could help Andrea achieve any goal in her career – although she doubted Andrea would actually want or even need her help, the girl was talented. Miranda once read those damn articles she sent along with her curriculum and she was very impressed. There were even some of her writers that didn't have the ability to work with words like Andrea had. She could also see herself being helped by the woman, especially when it came to her temper and her harsh words. They could be the perfect power couple. They would be.

Miranda was still having her breakfast, nibbling on fruits and running things over inside her head when Andrea came in the kitchen again. She looked up as the brunette stopped in front of her "Miranda, Nigel is on Skype and ready to talk about the new spread for February". With an almost smile taking her lips - the corners of her mouth turning upward - Miranda picked up a piece of fruit without thought, barely squeezing it between her fingertips so it would drip its juices on her fingers and raised it up to her lips.

Maintaining eye contact with Andrea, her lips parted and closed around the fruit, her tongue lazily coming out and licking a path on her lower lip and fingertips. Her eyes didn't leave Andrea's face and she could see the milky complexion turning pink and then red, eyes zooming on her mouth as she chewed slowly, clearly putting on a show for the girl. Andrea's mouth started to open, like she wanted to say something and her eyes turned foggy.

Andy's mind was a whirlwind of possibilities being considered and then thrown away as she watched the older woman pick up another piece of fruit. Why was Miranda doing this? Was she flirting? Was she trying to seduce Andy? Was she going insane? She knew the answer to one of those endless questions. If she was going insane? Yes.

Well, it was nice to know that she at least noticed her sanity slipping through her fingers.

Swallowing hard, Andy noticed the gleam in Miranda's eyes but couldn't put her finger on what it really meant. With a shaky sigh and weak smile placed upon her lips, she fled the kitchen with a quick "I'll be on the study" said over her shoulder. She couldn't possibly move any faster, could she? Her legs were long but they seemed to be made of jelly as she reached the comfortable loveseat inside the study. Taking her laptop and placing it on the high coffee table in front of her, Andy started to write an email to Lagerfeld's assistant.

She barely paid attention to the sounds around her, so she took no notice to Miranda entering the room and closing the door behind her nor did she realize the woman was sitting on the same loveseat she was currently on. Finally finishing the email, she cracked her knuckles and looked around, eyes almost popping from their sockets as she saw Miranda a few feet from her. Before she could speak, the woman coolly said "Andrea, please refrain from trying to blow up your own eyes."

"I- ahn, I. I'm not- I mean, I'm not trying to blow up my own eyes." She said, mumbling words and repeating herself, something she rarely did but Miranda seemed to bring out the best and the worst in her. Actually shaking her head to clear it, she changed topics – trying to erase the images of Miranda sexing up pieces of fruit from her brain once again. "Where are the twins?" she asked, trying to sound casual as her fingers moved over the keyboard and Miranda disconnected Nigel's call on Skype.

"They're in the pool, obviously." Miranda replied, seeming to think for a moment before opening The Book online and continuing "They asked me to swim with them tomorrow, but I'm afraid that is impossible". Frowning, Andy looked at Miranda once again, just to see the woman biting her lower lip softly. Quickly adverting her eyes, she asked "Why is that?"

With a sigh, Miranda looked at Andy "Well, I have never learned how to swim. And I have no wish to drown with my children watching". Chuckling softly, Andy glanced at Miranda and shrugged "I could teach you, if you want" her legs suddenly felt weak and she realized what she had just said. Who the hell offers to teach Miranda anything? Was she suicidal now? Besides insane, of course.

Her eyes kept gazing at Miranda, who seemed to consider the offer with an open mind. Taking the designer glasses off her face, the Editor placed one of the temples tip on her lower lip, slowly brushing it against the soft flesh. Andrea kept following the path said tip took, her hands coming down to play with the end of her shorts. Miranda lowered her eyes, eyeing the woman's legs once more before returning her private survey to the brunette's face.

The girl still had her own eyes glued to her lips, her tongue coming out to moist her dry mouth. The first part of Miranda's plan of seduction had worked and she now knew Andrea felt something towards her. She only had to find out whether it was love or simple lust. With malice shining in icy irises, Miranda replied easily "Tomorrow you will take a swim with the twins. I hope you do well, Andrea. Who knows what you can teach me?"


	5. Chapter 5

Holy fuck, I had forgotten how busy I get when university is back on. I'm truly sorry for making y'all wait so long but I hope it is worthy. I think we may be nearing the end here (just kidding, we will have at least more 2 or 3 chapters). I want to thank everyone for your responses, I feel so blessed whenever I receive a review lol AND THANK YOU ANDY, FOR PUSHING ME THROUGH MY WRITER'S BLOCK and just standing by me whenever I need it (although you do talk more thank I do when I'm confessing my sins). I hope you all enjoy it and review. Bisous!

* * *

They worked for hours, Miranda reviewing the digital version of the Book while Andy called and emailed other people's assistants. At some point, Miranda had raised her legs and brought them close to her body, almost folding herself like a tiny white chair. Andy had glanced at her but continued her work, paying no mind to the woman's legs. Miranda considered this a victory as her toned calves relaxed and her feet gained more space in the love seat. With a mental smirk, the woman let her toes rest against Andrea's thighs.

The young woman remained oblivious to what Miranda was doing and her fingers worked over the keyboard. But as soon as the white haired woman pressed more insistently on her flesh, her thigh muscles flexed. With a sudden shudder going through her, Andy pretended to read some lines on the screen while eyeing Miranda. The woman seemed at peace and quietly wrote remarks down on a pad, but the brunette knew better.

So as the Editor frowned over the Amazonia spread, Andy moved her thigh a couple of inches to the side, Miranda's entire feet coming to rest against firm sinews. Her mouth twitching to form a smile, Andy flexed her muscles again, feeling the motion ripple under her skin.

Miranda looked up immediately, eyes flashing and darkening as her feet pressed harder. With a trembling hand, Andy reached over and stroked from the bridge of her foot to her ankle, fingers quickly encircling it – quite like an Anaconda as it squeezes its prey to death. Inhaling sharply, the brunette raised her eyes, looking into blue orbs that watched her intently as her fingertips pressed and released small patches of Miranda's ankle.

As her short nails raked their way down fragile ivory skin, the older woman moaned under her breath. Just a tiny sound that cut through the tension like a knife cuts through butter. Miranda cleared her throat, pursing her lips as Andy let go of her ankle. Swinging her legs to the side, she got up and looked down at the girl before slowly walking to the door, where she stopped and threw over her shoulder "I'll see what Anna has prepared for us for lunch. Why don't you…" with a pause, her eyes hardened as she watched Andrea fidget "… finish everything? We are done for the day".

She passed through the door, closing it behind her and yet, Miranda did not continue. Her body refused to cooperate as she reclined against the door and thought over everything. Why did she have to tease? How dared her body to betray her with a moan? All the girl had to do was touch her and she practically orgasmed? Good god, how pathetic could she become? Disappointed in herself but glad things were going better than before, she finally concealed her emotions and went to the kitchen.

* * *

After reuniting once more with Andrea and the girls for lunch in the garden, Miranda sat contently and watched as her daughters excitedly informed the woman of their plans and how she would be a part of it all. Their fiery wet hair bounced with every head shake and she smiled despite herself. As her eyes roamed the image in front of her, she didn't notice Andrea gazing back at her with such unfilled longing in her eyes that it looked like someone had kicked her proverbial sick puppy.

She was startled by Caroline calling her out, blue eyes refocusing as her daughters got up and announced they were going to shower and that Andy better be prepared to lose on every conceivable game they possessed. With a sigh of dread but a smile shining brightly on her lips, Andrea got up to take her plate away.

As she passed by Miranda, the woman suddenly grabbed her by the wrist and slowly lowered her down until they were gazing into each other's eyes. "Andrea, did you perform everything I asked of you?" she asked, tongue rolling against the verb – using a stronger voice, making it harder amongst the other words uttered. "Oh... o-oh, yes. I did, Miranda." Andy replied, feeling highly sensitive where their skins connected.

Tightening her grip on the girl, Miranda smirked "Well… you're free for the afternoon then. But do pay attention to your surroundings, Andrea. Who knows when I might come up for some fresh air?" and unleashing the girl from her fingers, the Editor got up and fled, still managing to look gorgeous and simply delightful to Andy's hungry eyes.

* * *

While Andy played with the girls, her mind wandered over what Miranda was doing. They had been here for hours and the woman didn't even show up. She was losing gloriously for the hundredth time when she spotted a white head coming through the door. Trying to regain her bearings and pretend that she knew nothing, Andy looked to the huge screen in front of her and pressed some random buttons. All for the show.

The felt the couch dip behind her back, Miranda's calves barely touching her side as the woman sat and watched as her children screamed at the game and at Andy. The white haired woman was anything but blind and she noticed that Andrea's character on the game seemed lost and was doing some strange acrobatics. With a muffled snicker, the woman kept her eyes firmly glued to Andrea's neck and saw as the brunette shivered deliciously.

It was as if the young woman knew she was being watched and actually enjoyed it. But that was beyond obvious by now. They were playing a dangerous game that could end badly for both but Miranda felt in her guts that it wouldn't. She was certain that by Sunday night, she would be courting Andrea properly or they would be already at a stage no name could be given for right now.

Letting her fingers do what they willed for, her eyes observed as pale coloured nails connected with Andrea's neck skin and slid over it, fingers spreading like a spider ready for the kill as the girl once again shivered, control falling from her hands and her eyes falling shut. Miranda unconsciously bit her lower lip – something she hadn't done in a long time – and lowered her torso, her mouth coming close to an ear and her warm breath bathing Andrea's sensitive jawline.

Her fingers enclosed on Andrea's nape, Miranda said loud enough so her children could also hear her words "I believe it's time for all of us to go to bed. Don't you agree, Andrea?"


	6. Chapter 6

I get it if you all hate me, I hate myself too :( I'm really sorry guys, I mean it. I hope you all enjoy this chapter and don't give up because more are coming (soon, I hope). Thank you so much for the kind reviews and the favs and all of that. Thank you! Bisous.

* * *

"Uuuh, yeah. Well, I-I" Andy replied, nervously eyeing the girls that had stopped their game to watch their mother and herself. "Yes?" the older woman said, her eyes shifting from the fallen videogame control to her children while she bended a bit more, covering the firm hold she kept on Andrea with her body.

"I wanted to see the garden. It seemed really… ahn, big" her words faltered when Miranda once again pressed the tips of her fingernails against soft skin. The brunette couldn't concentrate well enough on her bloody mouth to keep the next line from spilling between her almost shut lips. "I… I was hoping you would accompany me, Miranda".

Smirking, the white haired woman hummed – quite non-committal, as if she was deigning the activity. In reality, her brain spurred into action, remembering every alcove and dark corner in the vast land she called a garden. They could always end up at the beach, and just to imagine Andrea's face bathed in the moonlight made her fingers tighten around the girl's nape once more.

"Very well, I think a late walk will do us no harm. But it's still bed time for the both of you, girls" Miranda said as she watched her girls pick up their controls and let them fall quickly again as they heard her ultimatum. Cassidy got up rather quickly but Caroline sulked a bit more, dragging her feet despite the sweet little kiss she had given Miranda and Andy.

"Night mom. Night Andy!" they both said in unison, voices carrying though the staircase as the girls rushed up into their room. When the door closed behind them, Andy looked up, her face tilting until her head was almost upside down. Still, her eyes searched for something on Miranda's face. With a small smile, the older woman released the girl's nape, her hand circling until it stopped on top of her arched neck.

It was as if she was cradling the girl's head against her own knee. Andrea closed her eyes for a moment and Miranda took the opportunity to study the girl's pale eyelids and its own complexion of small purplish veins. The brunette swallowed and Miranda could feel her throat moving under her soft palm, the motion making her feel strangely thirsty.

When Andrea opened her eyes again, Miranda had her eyes fixated on the girl's mouth. Realizing her mistake as soon as she noticed eyes staring back at her, a blush spread itself on her cheeks and she moved her hand from soft skin, running it lightly through gleaming hair and resting it against her own hip. "Do you still want to go with me?" Andrea murmured, her lips attracting the older woman's eyes even though she tried not to look at them.

"Where?" Miranda whispered back, distracted. "To the garden, Miranda. Remember?" the girl murmured once more, her lips finishing the sentence in a small pout. Miranda simply hummed, her own body acting without her judgment and bending forward as she scooted back on the couch and brought her face close to Andrea's. Their faces were aligned but the brunette still had her head upside down in Miranda's point of view.

With a small noise that she couldn't classify, she placed her lips against Andrea's forehead, smiling into the contact when she heard a small gasp and warm breath hit her hair. Raising her torso up again, Miranda kept her eyes on Andrea's and smiled even wider at the darker tone that overtook chocolate irises.

"I think it is indefinitely better if we both go to sleep, my dear." She said with an air of finality, mouth curling slightly downwards as she did. "But why?" Andy replied; confused as to why Miranda would say yes at a moment and no at the other. "Because I can't seem to stop thinking about how absolutely ravishing you would look as you lay naked against the sand of my very, very private beach."

Andy's lips parted softly, her breath coming out in small puffs of the undeniable desire she now felt cursing through her veins. With a quick move, she flipped around and went on her knees between Miranda's legs. Inching closer, she noticed the white haired woman was just as eager as her, heat rolling off her body like massive waves through the layer of her clothes.

Her thighs now hit the couch but she needed to be closer to Miranda. She needed to know her true intentions and as Andy searched for the hidden truth inside the older woman's eyes, she hadn't realized that Miranda was inclining over to her, her fingers that were splayed against covered thighs scratching at the soft fabric.

Their faces were once again inches apart, their chests heaving with each breath as they stared into each other's eyes and simply waited. Andy wasn't sure who moved first but suddenly she couldn't make her eyes focus into Miranda's blue irises anymore so instead, she fleetingly looked at pale lips before her eyelids came down heavily.

Miranda's lips were almost on hers, just a strand of hair apart, when Cassidy burst into the room like a hurricane. "Moooooom" she whined, not even realizing that Miranda had jumped apart from Andrea like a scared cat, pushing the younger woman away from her and getting up in one fluid movement.

"Yes, baby?" the woman said, her voice strained into a raspy tone before she cleared her throat and smiled down at her daughter. "You didn't go up to kiss us good night and Caroline is extra grumpy because of that" the girl mumbled, sleep making her small eyes red and heavy. Sighing before she looked at Andrea, who had gotten up and was currently watching her, Miranda took Cassidy's hand into her own.

"I will go up right now with you. Is that ok, baby? And tomorrow Andrea will swim with you and we will have lots of fun-" she was walking out of the room but at this, she looked back at the brunette once more, winking saucily at her and going up the stairs with Cassidy in a low but steady rhythm.

With a determinate smirk painted on her lips, she said loudly enough so Andrea could and would hear her "Have sweet dreams, Andrea. We will have lots of activities to fulfill tomorrow".


	7. Chapter 7

Just kill me. I am very sorry I took so bloody long but life seems to get in the way of my writing. But here it is and I can assure you a new update is soon coming. Thank you so much for all the reviews, favourites and follows. I appreciate them all from the bottom of my heart.

I hope you enjoy this piece.

* * *

Andy couldn't sleep. At all. She couldn't even close her eyes properly before her brain started to work overload and fill itself with the image of a wanton Miranda moaning beneath her, just like every fantasy she ever had. She punched the pillow beside her in frustration and got up, sitting against the headboard and sighing miserably at all the sleep she could be having right now if her body wasn't tingling in all the wrong places.

The house was eerily quiet as she breathed in and out, running her synapses over the idea of getting up and entering Miranda's room without the woman's permission. Perhaps she wouldn't mind it. Perhaps they would even finish what they started earlier on that damned sofa. Just to think about the look on Miranda's face and how her eyes were blown wide, that tingling sensation intensified tenfold.

Andy's own eyes narrowed slightly as a smirk came forth and morphed her full lips in something quite sinful. Scooting down the bed, she laid back down and parted her legs. Removing the covers from her body, one of her hands ran against her thigh, pulling the material of her flimsy camisole up.

Pushing her hips up, she removed her underwear in one swipe, falling back down and covering the heat between her legs with her right hand. Taking in a breath of air, she dipped a single digit between her folds and felt the wetness gathered against her labia. Closing her eyes firmly, she let another finger join her index as she tried to hold her clit between them.

Andy didn't even realize all the moans she was releasing in the saturated air around her until she heard a noise just outside her open door. Opening her eyes as she let her hand fall away from her sex, the brunette sighed in frustration before getting up and heading to the door.

She looked right and left and caught a glimpse of white hair fleeing quickly up the stairs. Her decision was already made and she followed Miranda, her own feet making no noise against the floor as she reached the woman's bedroom door. With no warning, not even a quick knock, she entered and her eyes raided the area, looking for a voluptuous body.

Taking a step further into the room, she didn't realize her mistake before it was too late and Miranda was already closing and locking the door behind the young woman. Taking into stride Andrea's immobility, Miranda simply pulled the girl against herself before twisting them and pressing the brunette's body upon the cold door. "Andrea…. What a surprise" she purred delighted, watching as the girl's pupils seemed to engulf the chocolate irises.

"Is it really?" Andy breathed while her eyes traveled the expanse of Miranda's face, taking into the details and how her eyes seemed so much darker than she was used to. At last, she glanced down to the woman's lips, unconsciously licking her own in anticipation.

"Yes" the older woman simply said before planting her lips against the ones before her. Something snapped inside of Andy and suddenly, her hands were running through fine white locks of hair and a whimper made its way past her lips and into Miranda's mouth. Silently agreeing on taking things further, their lips parted at the same time and their tongues touched, running against each other and exploring as much as their hands did.

Air was proving to be very much needed when they broke apart but Miranda didn't seem worried, running her lips against a defined jaw line before skirting down to a long neck and nibbling away at soft tendons. Andy was busy trying to stay alive with the notion that Miranda Priestly had her mouth attached to her neck and apparently enjoyed it very much.

Short of a heart attack, the brunette tightened her hold on the woman's shoulders and said in a breathless voice "Miranda, say my name". It didn't make the slightest sense to ask for such a thing, but she had to be sure this was really happening – that she wasn't hallucinating this all up.

Finally stopping her ministrations, Miranda raised her head and looked Andy dead in the eyes before uttering in a cool voice "Andy". A short breath of relief went through the young woman before she realized what Miranda had said. "What?" was the only thing coming out of her lips and the Editor seemed to grin before repeating "Andy…."

At Andrea's stunned silence, Miranda continued "Andy, it's time". The brunette now quite resembled a lost puppy, her eyes concentrated on the woman's face before she replied "Time to do what?" And with a definite grin on thoroughly kissed lips, Miranda said "To wake up."

With a gasp, Andy found herself with a twin sat on her stomach while the other, probably Caroline, was comfortably laying down beside Andy. "Cassidy? What time is it?" she said tiredly, her insides churning with the unspent frustration and sexual energy that her dream brought forth but didn't extinguish. "To wake uuuuuup, Andy. I've been here for hours and you were making these weird noises while you slept. Are you sick?" the girl asked, concern plainly written on her small face "Because if you're sick, I'll hit you. You promised to swim with us today". And there was the selfish little redhead she knew.

Trying to hide her chagrin behind a well place smile, Andy started to tickle the girl above her before softly pushing her and making Cassidy fall on top of Caroline with a small sound of surprise. "Fine, fine. No need for violence, you little monster. Now go down and have breakfast so I can shower and dress" she said with an air of finality, watching as the girls obeyed her without a word of complaint and Caroline winked at her before they took off running along the halls and stairs.

Falling back against the soft mattress, Andy cursed up a storm in a low voice, not realizing that another Priestly family member now stood at her door, watching with amused eyes as the brunette sat and ran a hand against her hair. "Andrea" she called, again relishing in the effect her voice seemed to have in the younger woman.

With a smile coming forth, Andy opened her mouth to reply but Miranda simply looked at her and she fell silent again, waiting for what the older woman had to say. "Don't keep me waiting" was thrown carelessly across the space between them and the white haired woman looked over at Andy, in an obviously appraising manner before walking away as well.


	8. Chapter 8

It's been too long and I'm so very sorry, guys. I hope you enjoy this one and I promise I'll try to update the next one soon. Thank you for reading!

* * *

After breakfast, the girls were unwilling to wait for at least another hour before entering the pool, but with Andy's insistence they agreed to watch a movie while she would go change – promising to call them as soon as the one hour mark hit. She felt Miranda's eyes following her every move as she climbed up the stairs to her room, a shiver running down her back as she considered the words that the elder woman had said to her yesterday and this morning.

The dream she had during the night hadn't left mind as well, and while taking the swimsuit from the traveling bag Andy realized today was her shot at getting back at Miranda. She wouldn't know what hit her when the young woman descended from the stairs wearing nothing but that damn blue one piece.

Perhaps she could put on a robe and only reveal what she had underneath when she was next to the pool. The sun was certainly shining enough so she could put on some sunscreen on her legs and arms, putting on a show to the Editor. With a smirk slowly planting itself on her lips, Andy went into the bathroom to put on the swimsuit. It was very tight – like any proper swimsuit, but the black panels of see-through fabric at the sides gave it a touch of impropriety.

The cerulean also brought her fair skin to attention and Andy decided to pin her hair up for the moment before donning on the robe.

By now, more than an hour had passed and she went down the stairs quickly, hoping to find the girls and send them to the pool before they had the chance to realize she had lost track of time. She found them on the same room they were yesterday, dutifully watching a Disney movie while they waited. Miranda was nowhere in sight but that didn't really bother the brunette.

Caroline had seen her first and was already up, pausing the movie with a click to the remote and running to Andy's side. With a whoop of happiness, Cassidy was quick to follow in her sister's footsteps and they all went out to the pool area with any commotion.

Andy's eyes kept looking for a glimpse of white hair behind a window or on the double doors she had just came through but she couldn't concentrate for long before a little pale hand started to tug at her own. Smiling, she reached down to put Caroline's long hair into a loose bun and moved her along before doing the same to her sisters.

She was trying to convince herself of the good time she would have instead of focusing on seducing Miranda in front of her daughters but right then, the older woman appeared somewhere off to her left, softly reminding the redheads about the importance of sunscreen.

Cassidy was the first to whine in complaint while Caroline just made a face before running inside, probably to fetch the sunscreen bottles from their room. The former was still trying to convince their mother it was unnecessary when she returned, silently passing a large bottle to her sister and conveying in a look the need for her to shut up.

"I'll do it if Andy does it" was the last thing that escaped her mouth before she got Carol's message and fell quiet. The two adults looked at one another, Miranda mildly assessing the brunette's robe as Andrea smiled at the twins and confirmed that she would do it with a nod.

This was the perfect opportunity for Andy and she would not lose it. Na-ah, Miranda would be drooling by the time she was done putting on the protective lotion. Still smiling, she untied the knot at her waist and fought briefly with her conscience before locking her eyes into Miranda's as the robe slid down her shoulders, soon falling into the awaiting hands of Cassidy.

The girl ran off to put her robe on one of the long bathing chairs that were aligned along the pool's side but Andy only had eyes for the hunger she could see growing into blue irises. She took the bottle Caroline had left for her and walked slowly to where the girls where, so she could put on the sunscreen in exemplar fashion.

* * *

Miranda felt her restraint weaken at each stroke Andrea's hands left upon the softness of her own legs, one of them being popped up onto a bathing chair and being the receiver of the brunette and Miranda's clear attention. Her mouth felt ridiculously dry while certain areas of her body felt anything but. Her palms were itching to be the ones that spread the white thick lotion across milky skin and she could do nothing but actually watch as Andrea stood upright and put sunscreen on her long arms.

The white haired woman knew the girl was putting on a show just for her and it made her hungry for her own pound of flesh, something rightfully hers since Andrea had been playing along just fine for past two days. Yesterday had been the short shorts and that power play they had while working and today this – this almost indecent piece of bathing suit that did close to nothing to cover Andrea's body, leaving it at play but not overly so; those see-through panels were really something else and they left Miranda yearning to see everything that was underneath the damn piece of clothing.

Perhaps it was time for her to end this charade, this game of hide and seek that they were playing and finally claim the silly girl as hers. Her mind wrapped up in such thoughts, she didn't even notice Andrea jumping into the pool head first with the twin's cheering as background but she sure took notice of the delectable body coming out of the once still waters, droplets running down a now wet swimsuit and defining every single muscle Andrea possessed on her torso.

Her hair was now sleeked back and Miranda watched enviously – clearly wanting to either be those hands or have them on her own body, she didn't know – as Andrea ran her fingertips against soaked strands and smiled at her girls; who were much too content in just floating around the pool.

They seemed to have been into the water for a very long time – which only served to make Miranda mad at her inattentiveness caused by the possibility of having a warm body beside her own that same night. With a small huff, she decided to come inside and leave them be and have fun while she discussed with the cook their lunch for today.

So preoccupied on how she would have to do to convince Andrea to talk to her that night, Miranda also didn't notice the desolate look on her assistant's face at seeing her disappear inside the mansion.


End file.
